clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Melvin and the Puffles
Melvin and the Puffles is a group of puffles who sing and dance. They are a major hit in Antarctica. They have 8 No.1 Hits, 5 No.2 Hits and 2 No.3 Hits, 15 in all. Their first film was the Second Best Film of 2007, and the sequel was Best Film of 2009. All the puffles are owned by KingH10. Members * Melvin: The founding member of the group. A red puffle. He is the middle child. * Samone: The second-in-command of the group, and the only girl in the group. A blue puffle. She is the oldest. * Thaddeus: The backup second-in-command of the group. A green puffle. He is the youngest. History Their background is unkwown to many people, except some of the Pet Shop clerks and KingH10. The Puffles first struck to fame when their song "The Witch Doctor" was put in the shops. After that, it was announced to be a No. 1 Hit and Antarctica went crazy! A couple of months later, they released their most famous single, The Puffle Song. It quickly grew to a No. 1, and it sold over 1 million copies in the first month. While The Puffle Song sold more and more copies, they started production on their first film. With Antarctica craving for more, they quickly cobbled together their first Techno Remix. The Witch Doctor was the first of their songs on the Techno Remix list. However, it was not as popular as the previous singles, and only reached No. 3. As they were the first to think of Techno Remixes, they trademarked them. Hard at work on the movie, they were reaching the end of 2007. As a cautionary effort to not lose their fame, they put together Funkytown. Released in August, Funkytown was their first venture in to the genre of Pop. A great hit, Funkytown's peak position was only No. 2. That was their last single before the movie. At the very end of 2007, the charts of best movies of the year came out, and Melvin and the Puffles was second most popular film. On the first day of the new year, they released Melvin and the Puffles' Greatest Hits!, a DVD which was compiled of music videos of The Witch Doctor and The Puffle Song, and their first movie. The next month, they released their second Techno Remix, Funkytown. Like the original counterpart, it's peak position was No. 2. A few weeks later, they finished off Techno Remixing all their songs with The Puffle Song. A while later, they made their first actual album, Melvin and the Puffles - Techno Remix Collection, which was compiled of all the Techno Remixes. Since the Techno Remixes were just ajusted versions of the original songs, they didn't need separate music videos, so they just made an album. Another few weeks later, they put together soundtrack from the first movie. Then, they mysteriously disappeared. At a press confrence, KingH10 was asked what happened to Melvin and the Puffles. He replied: On November 1st, 2009, they released a trailer for their second movie, Melvin and the Puffles: The Squeakquel. A month later, they released the film. As usual, the most popular movies and plays of the year came out at the very end of the year. When it was released, Melvin and the Puffles: The Squeakquel won by 1 ticket against Dystopian: The Musical! On the first day of the new year 2010, they released Melvin and the Puffles: The Squeakquel - Official Movie Soundtrack. A few months later, they released Big Time Rush. It was a great hit, reaching No. 1 in 3 weeks. A week later, they released their 2nd DVD, Melvin and the Puffles' Greatest Hits 2! It was compiled of music videos of The Witch Doctor, The Puffle Song (Original and Techno Remix) and Big Time Rush, and includes the 2 movies that have been released. On the 10th of May, they released the Techno Remix equivalent of Big Time Rush. Like the original, it became a No. 1 Hit in 3 weeks. On the 10th of June, they released their second actal album Melvin and the Puffles - Techno Remix Collection 2! It was compiled of all the Techno Remixes: The Witch Doctor, Funkytown, The Puffle Song and Big Time Rush. The same day, at a press confrence, KingH10 was asked if there would be a 3rd movie. His reply was: MELVIN AND THE PUFFLES: A PUFFLE CHRISTMAS On the 1st of September, 2010, they released Halfway There. In 10 days, it rose to No. 2. It then trailed at 2nd, but on the 1st October list, it got to 1st. List of movies and albums * The Witch Doctor (January 2007) (No. 1 Hit) * The Puffle Song (April 2007) (No. 1 Hit) * The Witch Doctor - Techno Remix (May 2007) (No. 3 Hit) * Funkytown (August 2007) (No. 2 Hit) * Melvin and the Puffles (December 1, 2007) (Second best film of 2007) * Melvin and the Puffles' Greatest Hits! (January 2008) (No. 1 Hit) * Funkytown - Techno Remix (February 2008) (No. 2 Hit) * The Puffle Song - Techno Remix (March 2008) (No. 1 Hit) * Melvin and the Puffles - Techno Remix Collection! (April 2008) (No. 2 Hit) * Melvin and the Puffles - Official Movie Soundtrack (May 2008) (No. 3 Hit) * Melvin and the Puffles: The Squeakquel (December 1, 2009) (Best film of 2009) * Melvin and the Puffles: The Squeakquel - Official Movie Soundtrack (Janurary 2010) (No. 2 Hit) * Big Time Rush (March 2010) (No. 1 Hit) * Melvin and the Puffles' Greatest Hits 2! (April 2010) (No. 1 Hit) * Big Time Rush - Techno Remix (May 2010) (No. 1 Hit) * Melvin and the Puffles: Techno Remix Colllection 2! (June 2010) (No. 2 Hit) * Halfway There (September 2010) (No. 1 Hit) * Melvin and the Puffles: A Puffle Christmas (Cinema release scheduled for Christmas 2011) Funkytown. Big Time Rush. iM977ur6wv4 Halfway There. Trivia * Melvin and the Puffles is a parody of Alvin and the Chipmunks. See Also * KingH10 Category:Puffles Category:Singers Category:Characters Category:Music